


Three times they were meant to cuddle and one time they actually did

by Eris18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, There's a nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...apparently Derek has coordination issues and Stiles is a bit clueless.</p>
<p>Scott is still a potato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times they were meant to cuddle and one time they actually did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herlovewasajoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/gifts), [Calysta Rose (Calysta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/gifts).



1.

The first time, Stiles had just done some voodoo or whatever and made a ring of mountain ash around the gay bar (and that wasn’t exactly a sentence Derek had ever planned on thinking...again).

He felt the urge to wrap his arms around the kid, but Stiles’ celebratory flailing made him rethink that plan. Of course, he tried to work around the nearly-uncontrollable limbs, but then gave up and told Stiles to go and break the circle.

No need for a black eye, after all.

The disappointed look in the kid’s eyes almost made Derek want to hug him for real.

Except then Scott managed to get himself nearly killed.

Again.

Scott was an idiot.

2.

The second time, they had just stopped Jackson and Matt. Sheriff Stilinski was dealing with the clean-up (literally), and trying to explain exactly what had happened.

Stiles was off to one side, his arms wrapped around himself, shivering slightly. Of course, it could just have been the cool night air and the kid’s lack of jacket (leather or otherwise), but Derek...Derek could see the look in Stiles’ eyes. And Stiles’ eyes and desperation were directed toward his father right now.

Sighing with annoyance (of _course_ it would fall to Derek to deal with emotional fall-out like this), Derek made his way over to...give Stiles a hug? He didn’t even know.

Needless to say, any plans to comfort were knocked out of the park when Derek slipped on a mudpatch and barreled into the kid, knocking them both to the ground and squashing the air out of the other boy.

“...Ow?” Stiles wheezed. “Derek? ...Why? What did I do wrong?”

Derek growled, got up, and stormed off, back to his lair. He didn’t bother explaining himself.

3.

The third time, Stiles had fallen victim to Gerard’s fists and _still_ managed to help save the pack by running Jackson over and bringing Lydia to exactly where she was needed.

And then he’d watched Lydia walk away, into Jackson’s arms.

Derek _hated_ Stiles’ kicked puppy look. Still, he walked over, exhausted, dragging his feet. He was determined to at least offer some comfort to the boy.

He only realised he’d tripped over his own feet and headbutted Stiles when he heard,

“Ow! Dude! Ow! What the _fuck_?! No! Not cool!”

He looked at Stiles and winced. Somehow, Derek had managed to add to the kid’s current injuries by giving him a nosebleed.

He sat Stiles down and got him to tilt his head forward, looking around for something to wipe up the blood.

“I habe you!” Stiles growled (and didn’t that just sound adorable when it was all nasal like that?). Derek rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt, ignoring the glare being sent his way.

“Shut up and use this,” he let his eyes flash red for a second to show that arguing really wasn’t an option.

Stiles obeyed.

+1.

Stiles was used to Derek using his room as a hideout. He was even used to Derek turning up uninvited, in the middle of the night, through the window.

However, Derek doing all the above, taking off his jacket, shoving Stiles onto the bed and then wrapping around him in a cuddle?

Yeah. Bit weird.

“I’ve been trying to do this for weeks,” Derek huffed. “You and your stupid pathetic face. Why do I even like you?”

“...Because I...wait,” Stiles was the king of side-eye. Seriously, right now he was giving Derek _Olympic gold-winning_ side-eye. “You...you like me? Are you kidding right now? Because with the knocking me into the mud and then the nosebleed and then-”

Derek’s hand was pretty effective at shutting Stiles up.

“I. Was. Trying. To. Hug. You,” he snarled. “It just...went a bit...wrong. Now shut up and be cuddled, or I will rip your throat out with my teeth.”

He took his hand away...and the rest was silence. Well. For a bit.

“...So...” Stiles was shaking, trying to hold back his laughter, “...the...the big Alpha is just a giant clumsy puppy?”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek growled.

He never got to finish his threat, though, because Sheriff Stilinski chose that moment to open the bedroom door.

Derek yelped in surprise...and then pain, as he fell off the bed and landed on his tailbone.

“...I won’t ask,” the sheriff said as he turned right back around and left.


End file.
